


To the Fires of Eternity

by Pachipower



Series: dusky drabbles (and other suspicious activities) [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Spoilers, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-CF, and azure moon spoilers but less, cant really desc this well, me venting my cf feels hahahhahahh, post-death but it's chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachipower/pseuds/Pachipower
Summary: The former emperor of Adrestia doesn't have anything more that she'd like to do and passes peacefully. That's what she thinks, but there's one final task before she can truly pass on.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: dusky drabbles (and other suspicious activities) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626682
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	To the Fires of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> For felannie discord's TWDITD drabble, the prompt was the afterlife

_ To the fires of eternity with you... El... _

She could still remember those words as if she was at that moment, Aymr nearly faltering mid-swing. She was grateful for the storm. It hid the flash of recognition as she remembered Dimitri, not as a stepbrother she barely knew, but as a dear, forgotten friend. It hid the tears that she was unable to contain. She could not show any weakness, so close to achieving her goal.

Now, however, she could show weakness. The weakness that came at such an old age, the former emperor passed peacefully, surrounded by her closest friends. She did not wish for a large and extravagant ceremony, instead wishing for something subtle, befitting her life away from the public eye.

Although she was gone from the mortal realm, there were still traces of her. From kind words spoken by her friends, to written records and performed stories. Edelgard knew her time was up, but thanks to the effort of many, she had far more time than she thought she would. 

It was a different experience, being able to spend time and not feel as if it was wasted. Lysithea was also thrilled, and the two began to let themselves be indulgent. Of course, that time was at an end, and Edelgard was no more.

Her spirit was still alive, just not in the same way it was. She traversed Fodlan, but it was not the same Fodlan she had restored after the war. Everything was similar, yet different, incomparable to any afterlife Edelgard had heard of. As she walked the old roads from Enbarr to Gronder to Ailell, she wondered how many of these lives she had personally ended. Freed from imperial regalia, she was near unrecognizable as the former emperor, at least to those who weren’t in her inner circle.

It was a liberating experience. Almost. She still felt the pull of urgency, and she still felt it in all of these souls. Despite her freedom, she felt the need to do one final task. There was a belief in some areas of Faerghus that before truly passing on, one had to absolve themself of all lingering guilt from when they were alive. She knew he would be here.

Within the red rock and ashen flame, she spotted him. In his charred armor, experiencing the pain of death thousands of times over. Her cream-colored dress does not burn. Her bare feet are not charred as she reaches out to him. Palm out, outstretched. It feels right, like it was made to happen but could not. He looks up to her, finally.

“So you finally return to me, El. Why? Why do you continue to torment me still?”

“It’s over, Dimitri. I understand. It doesn’t have to be like this, not anymore. You don’t have to keep grasping the past. It’s time to move forward it, and let go of your regrets.”

It takes him a while to actually reach up to her hand, and she can hear the joints of his armor crack like bones.

“You’ve suffered too much. You don’t have to keep suffering.” She pulls him up, and he painstakingly rises to his full height. “It’s different now, you don’t have to stay here forever. Come with me, Dimitri, let’s move on together.” Hand in hand, they continue from death to what comes after.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @pachipower417, I hope you enjoyed but this is kinda messy so,,,,,


End file.
